


Your weight will turn to sunlight

by sandyk



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Jen Lindley and Joey Potter should have been friends, post mind games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Short scenes from a different ending of season four.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. Chapter one for the trope bingo spot soulmates/soul bonding. Title from the national's son.

"We're too old for soulmates," Joey said with very fake confidence. She was sure she believed it. She was probably certain she believed it. 

"Why are you telling me?" Pacey looked a little peeved. Joey had pissed him off. She did that a lot, lately. Or she thought she did, because she was feeling more than a little guilty about lying to Dawson about having sex with Pacey. 

Pacey said, "I was never part of this soulmate talking point."

"Exactly," Joey said. "Proof it's wrong." She gathered up her books and headed out. She kissed Pacey as she left, trying to read the passion in his response like tea leaves. 

"Have you ever really thought about the whole concept of soulmates?" She was talking to Jen, because that felt useful. Maybe actually conversing with Jen, some kind of intellectual discourse or confession of sins would have been helpful. Instead they were talking about nothing. 

Jen said, "I have, actually. Remember, I was the fifth wheel for a lot of the past two years. Soulmates is like the absence of free will or any kind of power at all. You're stuck with people, stuck with your bonded person even if you grow apart, even if someone better comes along."

Joey smiled. "You were definitely someone better."

"I know," Jen said. She had a beautiful smile, Joey could acknowledge it years later. She didn't acknowledge it out loud. 

"It's not like you're stuck, though. I think Dawson and I meant, when we talked about this, that we knew each other so well, that we were so bone close, it went that deep, down to our souls. Not that I think anything like that now. Not about Dawson," Joey said. 

"No," Jen said. "Of course not about Dawson. He has no power over you."

"He has power over me," Joey said, groaning. She felt despair. "I don't know why. I know we have history and I never don't want to be his friend, but my heart is with Pacey."

"This is all very flowery," Jen said. "The nuts and bolts and guts is that you and Dawson were great friends and awful lovers. You and Pacey work on a completely different level and for some reason that makes you feel guilty. Maybe you should try therapy. It's sort of fun."

"It might help," Joey said. She didn't want to make it sound like she thought she was better than Jen. "But in the meantime, I just want to make it known, I don't believe in soulmates." 

Jen said, in her arch New York dry way, "Point noted."

School was over and Joey found Pacey sitting on the steps. She said, "Don't you have make up tests or classes?"

"Theoretically," Pacey said. He looked around and down. "Maybe I already finished."

"I believe you're smart enough to have finished them," Joey said. "Hey, I really don't believe in soulmates."

"Hey, you mentioned that," Pacey said. 

Joey said, "I lied to Dawson and said we hadn't had sex. I'm sorry. I don't know exactly why I did it, or why I didn't take it back six seconds after I said it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the trope bingo square mind control.

Jen wished she had the power of mind control. She would start with her therapist, she would make him stop with any questions that troubled her. She would glide over his probing and pushing. Maybe she would make him just come out and say what he thought of her. 

Jack sighed loudly to get her attention. Drama queen, she thought. She would also mind control Jack to do something. She wasn't exactly sure. Maybe she would mind control some hot gay high school senior from one town over to date Jack. She said, "How do I acquire super powers?"

Jack said, "Traditionally, you're either born with them, or you get hit by some kind of toxic goo or lightning while standing in a vat of chemicals. Survive an event that would normally result in your death by acidification without cancer and you could have a superpower. But you can get a really crappy superpower."

"Define crappy," Jen said. 

"Change the color of your pee."

"I can do with that food," Jen said. 

"I told you: crappy," Jack said. 

"Maybe if Grams prays hard enough," Jen said. "I don't think my prayers would work."

"Maybe God would be impressed after not hearing from you in so long," Jack said.

"Are you trying to say familiarity breeds contempt? With Grams?"

"Never," Jack said. "Absence makes the heart grows fonder."

"I'm leaving before this descends into any more cliches," Jen said. 

Jen had her fingers crossed she'd run into Prince Charming, which she always did. Instead she ran into Pacey. He was reading a Jane Austen book. She sat down next to him and said, "It's a truth universally acknowledged that Pacey Witter is reading a book."

"I recognize that sentence," Pacey said. "Why are you bothering me, Lindley?"

"Am I bothering you? I don't want to disturb you while you're studying," Jen said.

"But you clearly are," Pacey said. "Something you wanted to unburden?"

"No," Jen said. "You?"

"I am here studying, I am studying so very hard so I can graduate like the rest of you. No college, but at least I won't be a high school failure. Maybe I can be someone Joey will admit to fucking," Pacey said. He frowned. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to say that last part out loud."

"I think you are," Jen said. "Supposed to say it out loud. Not to me, mind you."

"Ha ha," Pacey said. "Joey's already prostrating herself at the church of apologizing to Dawson and me. I don't want to add to her burden."

"Really? I think you would take a perverse pleasure in adding to her burden," Jen said. "At least you feel guilty about it."

"It's the only thing I have to feel guilty about," Pacey said.

"That's probably true," Jen said. 

Pacey just looked at her. Jen definitely felt a little stirring of her old lust for Pacey, but she was not interested in one more boy in love with Joey Potter. Jen said, "What do you have to feel guilty about?"

"My general intellectual failures?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "You're no intellectual failure. I'm going to let you study. Then I'm going to use my mind control powers to make you confess to someone."

"Confess to who?"

"To whomever you need to confess to," Jen said. 

Pacey looked back at his book.


End file.
